Water Moon: Demon Lantern
by BlackWolfOfTheTurks
Summary: Tsubaki, a kunoichi from the Hidden Leaf village, is unexpectedly reunited with her childhood sweetheart Suigetsu Hozuki. Despite befriending team Hebi, she must keep all things secret from the people of her village. And unknown to them, evil is rising...
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The tall dark trees stood like intimidating soldiers, casting their menacing shadows over the Village hidden in the Leaves. The gentle wind rustled their crispy, jade leaves, some of which fluttered to the ground and settled in a steadily rising heap.

The wooden buildings were draped in the white moonlight that the orb itself in the night sky lay over it. It might have disturbed some sleepers, but was ignored by others who were already far off in the land of dreams.

But despite the bright light that illuminated every tiny detail in the village, no one saw the ten-year-old kunoichi sprinting across the leafy grounds into the bordering forest ahead. Nobody even had the slightest idea that one of their fellow citizens was fleeing temporarily.

Once in the darkness of the outer forest, the girl breathed a sigh of relief.

Good, unseen again, She thought rather mischievously.

Her rounded black locks were too short to fan out behind her. She kept them short on purpose since long hair would only get in the way. Her eyes were a unique midnight blue, and so dark that they appeared black in the darkness.

This young ninja was unlike the other girls in her village. She was a rough tomboy, devious but in an innocent way, and she preferred to hang out with the boys rather than girls. Her sole aim was to become a successful ninja and one day become a legend remembered by every person in the village. She wanted to be acknowledged for her strength and bravery, not for her looks as other girls seemed to aim for.

What added to her distinction from others was the fact that she was the only girl in the village who had never been infatuated in any way by Sasuke Uchiha, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan belonging to their village. Every single girl she knew was mesmerised by him, but this girl had never paid any attention to him, in fact, she rather disliked him. He was far too proud and stubborn to pique her interest, and besides, he was rather arrogant.

No, Sasuke held no interest for her. He was nothing like the boy she was setting off to meet...

This particular boy was from the Village hidden in the Mist, and aspired to become the leader of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist Village. He was adamant about it, in fact, she had never seen such determination. He was obsessed with swords, almost idolised them, which she found rather humorous.

He was a rather peculiar kid, immensely cheerful and with a cute face. His hair was shoulder-length and a pasty white with hints of blue. His eyes were a deep lilac, and he had a distinctive grin characterised by numerous shark teeth, which she often remarked were better than a hundred shurikens.

Wherever he went, he carried at least two water bottles with him, which no other ninja did. He was constantly drinking, and when she had asked why he was always so thirsty, he had said that if he didn't drink at least twice every hour, he would shrivel up and die. Funny thing about it was, he had a kekkei-genkai which enabled him to liquify himself at will, turning into an ordinary puddle of water. She laughed whenever he did so, finding it extremely entertaining.

Finally, she arrived at the clearing, sat down on a sturdy tree branch and waited. She wasn't gifted with much patience, but he never kept her waiting. In fact, after five minutes, she caught sight of the eleven-year-old boy emerging from the opposite side.

"Sui-chan!" she squealed happily, running over to him.

"Hey Tsubaki!" he called out, waving at her. As soon as she caught up to him, she flung herself into his arms, pressing her face into his shirt. He chuckled happily and ruffled her locks.

"I missed you!" she said, running her fingers through his white hair. He flashed her a toothy grin and winked at her.

"No one noticed you leaving, right?" said Tsubaki, taking a hold of his hand and walking over to a tree.

"Nah, no one ever does. What about you?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"Me neither. Man, I wish you lived in my village, it would've been a hell of a lot easier!" said Tsubaki.

"Yeah," he said: "but then I'd have no chance of becoming the leader of-"

"-The Seven Ninja Swordsmen," Tsubaki finished for him.

"Hey! How'd you know?" he said rather jokingly.

"Duh! Let me hear you one more time!" said Tsubaki, and both burst out laughing.

Suddenly though, she quietened down as her eyes fell on a long wound on his shoulder.

"Hey! What happened?" she said in a shocked voice, pointing at his injury.

"Huh? Oh that, it's nothing really. Zabuza Senpai just got a bit mad at me this morning, that's all," he said, still wearing a smile.

"It looks bad, I don't think I like your senpai!" said Tsubaki.

"Nah he's not a bad guy, he just lashes out when he's pissed, y'know?" he said with a cool shrug.

"Why? Did you something then?" asked Tsubaki.

"Well, I was kinda late for practice, and so that ticked him off. But he just lost it when he began shouting and I just laughed. He aimed his sword at my shoulder...damn, that awesome sword..." and despite the injury the said sword had done him, his eyes had already taken on a dreamy look at the mere memory of it.

Tsubaki sighed and gazed rather affectionately at the boy beside her, who had started his usual description of his senpai's sword which he was especially fond of.

"It's awesome Tsubaki! Man you have no idea! It's long and sharp and-"

"-Yeah I can see that," Tsubaki cut in, nodding at his shoulder.

"W-well yeah, but anyway," and on he went about how dangerous and lethal it was and how great it was in battle, blah blah blah.

After an hour and a half passed, the two children decided that it was better if they returned to their respective villages since it was already three in the morning.

"Well, guess I'd better get going! Zabuza senpai'll slice me in half if he finds I'm gone, and if I'm unlucky, in a zillion pieces and have me for dinner!" he said in a cheerful tone, despite the macabre things he was saying.

"Sui-chan!" Tsubaki chided, then as he turned to leave, spun him round by the arms and kissed him shyly on the cheek.

"Tell your senpai he'll have to answer to me if he hurts you again, alright?" she said with a determined look.

The boy appeared rather embarrassed since she had never kissed him on the cheek before, but nodded nevertheless and waved a joyful goodbye.

Little did he know it was the last goodbye...

On his way back, the boy from the Mist heard a strange sound, as if someone else was approaching. He was afraid that it could be someone from his village, and he didn't want to risk it, so he sprinted onwards as fast as he could.

Until he saw the snakes...

One or two snakes didn't bother him, but the ones before him were countless. He immediately froze where he stood, eyeing them fearfully. He was pulling out his kunai when they shot at him with such blinding speed that he didn't even have time to make a move. They wrapped themselves around him and brought him down, causing him to struggle uselessly on the ground.

Until he heard a slithering voice:

"Don't worry about them, they won't kill you unless I order them to."

"W-who's there?" he asked in a panicked voice, trying desperately to pull his arms free.

"My name is Orochimaru, and you're coming with me...Suigetsu Hozuki," said the man as he emerged from the shadows.

He was tall and skinny, and whiter than the moon itself. His paleness contrasted greatly against his long, silky jet black hair, and his eyes were a golden yellow, their pupil slit like a snake's.

"How did you know my name?" the boy was begin to feel the taste of fear for the first time in his life.

"I've had my eye on you lately boy. That kekkei-genkai of yours piqued my interest, and I wanted to find out a bit more about it...if you don't mind..." the man began to move closer towards him, his hand reaching out for him...

From that day on, Tsubaki never saw him again. She missed him like crazy and her heart ached whenever she thought of him. She went back every night, just to make sure. Perhaps he was working hard during the day and was too tired to visit her in the night. Or perhaps he had been found out and was punished for leaving the village without permission. Perhaps he was banned from leaving ever again!

Or maybe, he didn't like her anymore... Maybe someone else had interested him more than her and now he had forgotten all about her...

Who knew?


	2. Squad 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

"Tsubaki! Hey Tsubaki!"

It was morning and the sun shone straight through Tsubaki's window, intruding on her sleep. However, it wasn't just the sunlight that woke her...

"Tsubakiiii! Come on wake up alreadyyyy!"

"Huh?" Tsubaki moaned sleepily as she reluctantly opened her eyes. She recognised that voice instantly: Naruto Uzumaki, her fellow team member.

"Naruto..." she whispered to herself, getting off her bed and walking over to the window. She pulled up the glass pane and leaned out of it, resting her arms on the windowsill.

"There you are! Where've you been?" Naruto stood in front of her house, hands on his hips and a cheeky grin as always. The sunlight shone on his blonde hairs, making them glitter in a magnificent golden hue.

"I was sleeping, duh," she added in a lower tone.

"Kakashi sensei wants to start practice, you comin' or what? Though at the moment, I doubt you could throw a shuriken straight!" he shouted.

"Oh yeah? You wanna see?" Tsubaki giggled to herself. Naruto really knew how to put someone in a good mood. He was just like the sun, always bright and cheerful. And to add to the diction, he even wore orange everyday!

"Uuhh, n-no thanks, s-see ya!" Naruto quickly waved and took off towards the direction of the training grounds, not wanting to get pierced by a shuriken first thing in the morning.

Tsubaki yawned widely, closed her window and began taking off her ocean blue nightdress. She had grown remarkably over the past few years, and her strength and skills were at their peak. She was fifteen-years-old now, and her personality hadn't changed one bit. She was still the mischievous tomboy she had always been. One thing had changed though, her hair had grown down to her hips, giving her a touch of womanly beauty.

She was a chuunin on team 7, along with Sakura Haruno, Naruto and Sai, a recently recruited member to fill in for Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, Sasuke had been on their team, much to Naruto's deep annoyance and Sakura's extreme joy. However, as time passed, the four had grown rather close as a team, and although Naruto and Sasuke were always getting on eachother's nerves, a strong bond of friendship had developed between them. Sakura's childish crush had grown into deep love for Sasuke, and her heart was still broken to this day. Because Sasuke had left the village in search of his brother's demise. After Itachi Uchiha had massacred their entire clan, Sasuke had bore the grudge ever since. To make matters worse, an evil ninja known as Orochimaru had infected Sasuke with a curse mark, initiating an uncontrollable lust for power within Sasuke. Unable to control his desires, Sasuke fled to Orochimaru's, and was never seen or heard of again. Despite this, Naruto and Sakura had never given up on retrieving their teammate, and worked hard every single day in order to get stronger and surpass him. Their determination was admirable, and had evidently bore fruit. But Sasuke was still gone, and the last time they had come across him, he had made it clear that they meant nothing to him anymore, and had even tried to kill them.

Tsubaki had never really liked Sasuke, in fact he often got on her nerves. But since they had always been on the same team together, they had somehow gotten a bit closer as well. Still, when she saw how desperately Naruto and Sakura needed Sasuke to return, she made it a point to try her best along with them.

Wasting no time, Tsubaki began to put on her clothes: a sleeveless black shirt with a white, vertical line on the sides, a pair of beige combat trousers, black ninja shoes and her red fingerless gloves. After washing her face and combing through her long, entangled hair, she grabbed a protein bar and dashed off to the training grounds were her team awaited.

"Well surprise surprise, he's not here!" she said fifteen minutes later.

Their team's sensei, Kakashi Hatake, had a nasty habit of always arriving hours late, whatever the occasion, and today was no exception. To top it off, he always arrived with some lame excuse he came up with on the way, much to their annoyance.

"Maybe he's just caught up in something," Sai said in his calm, quiet voice.

"Yeah right! Gimme a break Sai!" Naruto kicked at the ground and continued pacing impatiently.

"Well," said Sai: "I read in a book that-"

"-Oh you and your books! You're always reading books!" Naruto snapped irritably.

"Wait, isn't that him?" Sakura pointed towards an approaching figure. As he came closer, they recognised him as their sensei, the reason for his lateness in his hands.

"Aha! You were reading that stupid book again!" Naruto pointed towards Kakashi's beloved book which he was reading for the one hundredth time this week.

"Oh, hello there," he said casually, waving at them with his book: "Sorry I'm late, I just saw this poor cat drowning in a river nearby and-"

"-GIVE US A BREAK!" they all yelled in unison.


	3. Team Hebi

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

At that same time and unknown to team 7, Sasuke and his recently formed team of handpicked members were also training. Well, at least Sasuke was anyway...

"Suigetsu! Get your lazy butt over here now!" the feisty red-head shouted angrily at the male before her.

"Ah shut up Karin," he answered lazily, slurping away from his water bottle.

"Nngrrrrrhh!" Karin balled her hands into fists and would have punched him squarely in the face if Sasuke hadn't ordered them to cut it out.

"Damn you, you kappa! Now Sasuke is mad at me!" she growled menacingly.

"Oooo is he now? Big deal," was all Suigetsu said as he leaned back against the boulder behind him and continued drinking.

Karin's face was as red as her hair, and she was gritting her teeth so hard that they were in danger of breaking.

Sasuke's new teammates were characterised by unique personalities. Karin was the female member of the team and was a sensory type ninja. She had long ketchup red hair that was straight on one side and unkempt on the other. Her eyes were also red, and were usually concealed behind her glasses. She used to be one of Orochimaru's followers, acting as a guard for one of his hideouts. She was an extremely irritable girl, had an uncontrollable crush on Sasuke and a vicious hatred towards Suigetsu.

Jugo, the other member of the team, used to be one of Orochimaru's prisoners, although he had went to him of his own accord. He was a bipolar, with two distinguishable sides: on one side, he was calm, kind and sweet, with a special love for animals. His other side however, was characterised by uncontrollable murderous instincts which led to the destruction of anything or anyone unfortunate enough to be in the way. He was the first person to have Orochimaru's curse mark, which meant that all others were variations of his. He had spiky orange hair and matching eyes, and was eighteen-years-old, two years older than the rest of his teammates.

The interesting member of the team was Suigetsu. He was sixteen and as lazy as ever, constantly stopping for breaks and drinking water, much to Karin's deep annoyance. He had only just been rescued by Sasuke from Orochimaru's clutches, and so wanted to make the most of his newfound freedom. Wherever he went, he carried the sword that had once belonged to his senpai, Zabuza Momochi, who had been killed years ago. Orochimaru was also dead, having been surprisingly defeated by Sasuke himself, who had immediately taken over.

Whenever he was alone and quiet, Suigetsu's thoughts went back to his childhood friend, Tsubaki. He often wondered what had become of her, whether she had changed or remained the same, and of course, whether she still thought about him sometimes.

He knew Sasuke was from the Leaf village, but whenever he asked him about her, he always gave him the cold shoulder and changed the subject, which really ticked him off.

"Hey, mermaid man, what are you thinking?" Karin's snide voice interrupted his sweet memories of Tsubaki. He looked up and saw her standing before him, hands on her hips and her usual frosty glare directed at him.

"What's it to you?" he asked dryly, taking another sip of his water bottle.

"Geez, fine then, I'm sure it's something dumb anyway," she shot back before walking away.

"What would you know," he muttered to himself. Like she had ever held anyone close at heart, except for her precious Sasuke of course.


	4. Lost Friends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Tsubaki was returning home from her daily training session, Naruto and Sakura on each side of her. Sai had left a bit early since the Hokage had requested his help on some mission. The skies were steadily darkening and the sun had already departed beneath the Earth. Few people were left on the streets and rain was threatening to pour.

"Such an ugly evening huh?" Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah, but it'll probably open up by tomorrow," Naruto said in a carefree voice, both arms clasped behind his blonde head.

"Rain..." Tsubaki murmured suddenly, stretching out her arm to feel the occasional water drop. All of a sudden, she had a fleeting memory of a young cheerful boy, grinning cutely and showing her his liquified arm, before he turned into a splash of water himself.

"Huh?" Naruto turned to stare curiously at her, and both he and Sakura realised that Tsubaki seemed to be in a daze.

"Suigetsu..." Tsubaki sighed, fisting her hand around the raindrops that had gathered within.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, um n-no one," Tsubaki seemed to realise that she wasn't alone and sadly dropped her arm by her side.

"Hmmmm," Naruto squinted curiously at her, his lips pursed.

"What?" Tsubaki shrugged, staring back.

"You're acting weird all of a sudden," he said.

"Leave her alone Naruto," said Sakura. She didn't want to press her friend. Maybe Tsubaki didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeesh, fine," Naruto drawled childishly, turning his eyes on the road.

"Sui-chan..." Tsubaki whispered to herself. What on earth had become of him? If he was even alive...

Dead? No way, he couldn't be! There was just no way...

Or...was there?

"Hey, um I don't mean to pry in or anything but...well if you wanna talk about it..." Sakura suggested timidly.

"Um, thanks but I, Uh, I-I'd rather not..." said Tsubaki.

"Love problems?" Naruto said suddenly.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screeched.

"I was just wondering!" Naruto raised his hands in defeat.

They walked on in silence, feeling the rain pelt down on their shoulders. At the mention of the word 'love', Sakura's memories had travelled back to another boy...

"Sasuke..." she whispered sadly, her delicate green eyes clouded by sadness.

This time, Naruto was responsive.

"Yeah...Sasuke huh," he said unhappily.

"Sasuke," Tsubaki repeated dryly.

"Y-you were never kinda fond of him, huh Tsubaki?" said Naruto.

"Well, I gotta admit it, I never really considered him a friend. I'm sorry to say this, it's just that he's way too, y'know..." she didn't really know how to say it.

"Kinda cold huh?" Naruto remarked.

Tsubaki nodded: "Yeah. He was never friendly like you two...and he was always picking on you Naruto...I didn't approve of that, calling you loser all the time."

Naruto giggled, then said: "Yep, that's Sasuke. But still, he was a good friend..."

Tsubaki personally couldn't see how someone who continuously insulted you and made you feel like a useless insect could be a good friend, but then, she wasn't gonna go out and say that now was she?

"We'll get him back, you'll see," she said instead.

"Hmm, yeah," Sakura didn't seem so convinced.

"Sure we will Sakura! Tsubaki's right, we'll have him back before you know it!" said Naruto, grinning in a cheesy way.

"Yeah, y-you're probably right," Sakura nodded, trying her best to smile.

Tsubaki went back to her own thoughts: At least these two have a chance...what chance of ever seeing Suigetsu again have I got?


	5. Moonless Night

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

That night, miles away from Konoha, Suigetsu couldn't sleep. They were currently sheltering in a desolate forest, and it was so dark that he couldn't even see his teammates sleeping beside him. Such nights as this one brought on unwanted memories, such as the night when Orochimaru found and kidnapped him. Memories like this didn't let him sleep...and if he did, it was tainted by nightmares.

He remembered the gruesome experiments that Orochimaru's assistant used to carry out on him. Kabuto Yakushi was the biggest bastard anyone could ever meet. He was a young man perhaps in his late teenage years or early twenties, with white hair in a ponytail and big circular glasses. He always wore this blasted smirk that made Suigetsu feel like ripping him to shreds. He used to stand there in front of the table Suigetsu was strapped to and insult his dead parents and brother. He used to get a real kick out of it, watching Suigetsu yelling at him to shut up while laughing at his pointless struggles.

If I ever see him again...no one'll recognise him when I'm through with him, He thought angrily.

What had annoyed him the most though, was when Orochimaru had ordered Kabuto to examine his brain and sift through his memories. He had seen everything...from his training with Zabuza, to his meeting with Tsubaki. After that his life had turned into a living hell, if it could have gotten any worse.

"You never told us you had a girlfriend," Kabuto had drawled, snickering with delight.

"She was my friend not my girlfriend," Suigetsu had insisted angrily. This was partly true, but he had always harboured a secret love for her.

"Ooo really now? It didn't look that way," Kabuto had said happily: "She's probably very angry that you abandoned her and doesn't want to see you again. Yeah, I'll bet she hates you and has a new boyfriend, and they probably insult you behind your back all the time."

"What you want isn't necessarily what is," said Suigetsu.

"That's probably my line, 'Sui-Chaaaan'," Kabuto drawled in his annoying voice. He had obviously heard Tsubaki call him that in his memories.

"Anyway, fine then. Let's say she still likes you, she probably thinks you're dead. What would she want with a dead guy? Think she'll wait for you to come back? Dream on, 'Sui-Chan'," he taunted.

"What the hell would you know?" Suigetsu had shouted, rage beginning to take over.

"Calm down 'Sui-Chan', Tsubaki wouldn't want you to get all flustered now would she?" said Kabuto.

"She also wouldn't want me tied down while you insult me and toy with my body," Suigetsu spat.

"You're annoying, you know that?" said Kabuto, poking him in the chest.

"I think that's my line. If you're done with me, why don't you just hit the road?" Suigetsu had asked angrily.

"Oh I'm not done with you...what made you think that? I'm far from done with you..." Kabuto had grinned evilly, a nasty look creating a glint in his pitch black eyes.

"What do you mean?" Suigetsu asked, not taking his eyes of him.

"Well, Lord Orochimaru did tell me to experiment on you, but he never mentioned that I couldn't have a bit of fun with your body...get it now?" Kabuto had said, running a finger over his bare stomach.

Slut, Suigetsu thought now as he lay back on the forest floor, staring up at the black sky: Never missed an opportunity like that, to have some fun with me while I was naked.

He was getting sick of thinking about them and his days in their hideout. Those stupid snake freaks kept him from sleeping almost every night, and now he was getting really frustrated. He got up quietly so as not to wake the others and left, eager to go somewhere close to water. He was feeling thirsty again and this was the perfect time to take a swim without Karin getting on his nerves.

As soon as he left the forest, he came across the small lake he had seen earlier when they had arrived. He stripped off his clothes, threw them down beside a rock and jumped in. The water was cool and refreshing and he dived below the surface, relishing the feel of liquid caressing his skin.

At that moment, he thought of Tsubaki, the sweet smiling girl who never missed a night just to see him. He knew she had loved him, that was certain, but why had he never told her? Why had he always kept it secret? Now maybe he would never see her again to tell her, and she would never have known...


	6. Newfound Hopes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The following day the Hokage, Lady Tsunade, ordered team 7 on a mission. Nothing special, just to escort a certain Lady to the village hidden in the Sand, ensuring that she arrived safely in case of any attacks by foreign or rogue ninja. It did take them a while though, and by the time they were heading back the blood red sun had already hidden itself beneath the Earth.

"Darn, I'm so tired I can't even see prop-OUCH!" Naruto was saying before he slammed into a tree.

"Geez Naruto! Talk about not seeing properly!" Sakura laughed.

Naruto loved Sakura's charming laugh. It was like the tingle of a bell, and it touched his heart everytime he heard it. Pity he wasn't the one her heart craved...

"Naruto? You okay?" asked Tsubaki, sensing his sudden frown.

"Uhh, y-yeah, yeah I'm okay," he answered promptly.

"Hey guys, listen, I'm gonna stop and rest for a bit. I'll follow later okay?" she said, coming to halt on a tree branch.

"Huh? Why's that?" asked Sakura, stopping as well.

"My body needs a pause. Don't worry, I'll be back soon, k'?" Tsubaki turned to leave.

"Wait! Um, call us when you arrive okay? Just so we know you're fine," said Naruto.

Tsubaki flashed them a thumbs-up and strode off, disappearing amongst the trees.

"She kinda looked in a hurry. Think she forgot something?" asked Sakura.

"Beats me. Ah well, let's get going Sakura," said Naruto, and together the two friends dashed off towards the direction of their village.

The real reason Tsubaki had left was not because she felt tired, far from it. In fact she felt rather energised. The truth was that she wasn't very far from the clearing where she used to meet up with Suigetsu. He wouldn't be there, she knew that. But still, it didn't hurt to rekindle old flames did it?

The sky was slowly getting darker as she tore through the large trees that seemed to block her way. The moon seemed unlikely, and few stars emerged. To make matters worse, the few light that did manage to pass was smothered by the trees, so her path was almost pitch black. But she had travelled this course for so many a night that she knew it like the back of her hand, and so required no light at all.

She had almost arrived when she heard a sudden murmur, like a voice conversing with another. She stopped abruptly and sucked in a deep breath, trying to listen. It sounded like a man's voice, although she could hear a woman's too. They sounded low, as though they were eager to remain unheard; however, the night was so silent that she could still catch a few words if she strained her ear.

"...gets on my nerves, he's so annoying!" the woman was saying.

"He's not a bad person, he's just mischievous that's all..." the man answered.

"I don't like him! An' I don't want him on our team! Stupid water freak!" the woman raised her voice slightly, as though in anger.

"Water...freak?...Mischievous?..." Tsubaki whispered to herself. Curious, she crept closer, desperate to hear more. And to her luck, the voices grew louder.

"He's nothing like Sasuke...That Sasuke is so calm and collected, he's not a bastard like Suigetsu!" the woman exclaimed loudly.

"Sasuke! Suigetsu!" Tsubaki's heart missed a couple of beats at the familiar names. These two knew Sasuke and Suigetsu!

"I've gotta find out who these two are, I must!" Tsubaki hurried forward, as quietly as she could in an effort to catch sight of the two.

"Suigetsu was crying last night. I heard him. He went to be on his own but I followed him. He might be a bit annoying at times, but deep down I think he still can't shake off the memories of Orochimaru," the man said. He had a calm and deep voice, unlike the woman's which sounded more like a hoarse shreek.

"S-so what..." the woman said, although her tone sounded as though she was faking her pride.

"Come on Karin, I know you're irritable but you're not cruel. If we're gonna be friends then we're gonna have to understand each other. Don't be so hard on him," the man said.

"Orochimaru..." Tsubaki murmured. She had seen him, the evil member of the legendary Sannin who had assassinated their third Hokage. His whole attire and physique resembled that of a snake, and he was more than enough to give the average person a hoard of nasty nightmares.

"Look Jugo, I know that he an' I are different because I was Orochimaru's willing assistant and he was kidnapped by force, but still, I just can't stand him! His chakra disgusts me! Everything about him is so hateful!" the woman, Karin said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," said Jugo: "But please give him a chance. We could be excellent friends and help each other out."

Tsubaki finally found an opening and cautiously peeped out. What she could see were a young man and woman, both about her age, and both too deep in conversation to notice her presence. The man was bare-chested and incredibly muscular, with spiky orange hair and an emotionless face. The woman was wearing a long-sleeved lilac shirt, black shorts and matching stockings. She had long red hair which was very strangely cut and a pair of glasses perched on her nose.

"Jugo! I sense someone else's chakra! Right here!" she said suddenly.

"What? You mean we're being watched?" he began looking around.

"Damn it! She's a sensory type? Just my luck!" Tsubaki quickly whipped around and speeded off, her heart hammering madly in her chest.

"Wait, it's chakra is moving away, whoever it is is leaving off in that direction!" Karin pointed at where Tsubaki had been only seconds ago.

"Should we follow?" asked Jugo.

"I'll go, you should head back to the others," Karin gave a mighty jump and tore off in the direction Tsubaki was heading.

"Karin...good luck," Jugo murmured before heading off towards their hide-out.


	7. Fortunate Pursuit

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

As soon as she knew she was being pursued, Tsubaki tore off her headband and stuffed it in her pouch. She didn't want any enemy to know where she was from and place her village in danger.

Meanwhile, Karin was hot on her tail, jumping from branch to branch to catch up to her.

Their chakra is getting away, damn it, I can't let them escape! She thought, gritting her teeth and speeding onwards.

Tsubaki could hear the far off rustling of leaves and cracking of branches and knew she didn't have much time. She had never been too fast of a runner, which was her only drawback. To make things worse, the trees were beginning to part and the few light from outside was reaching in, illuminating her figure.

Suddenly, as the noises behind her came closer, a kunai flew past her and sank into a tree, avoiding her by inches.

"Stop right there! Who are you?" Karin ordered, pausing a few feet away.

Tsubaki had stopped and was shielding herself. She wondered whether she should say why she was listening in.

"Answer me! Or I'll attack!" Karin raised a sharp kunai.

"No! Wait! Listen to me!" Tsubaki said breathlessly: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you, that wasn't my objective!"

"Then what was your purpose?" Karin looked flustered already.

"Listen, please I need to know. This person you were talking about, is his name Suigetsu Hozuki? Of the Hidden Mist?" Tsubaki asked.

"Y-you know him?" Karin appeared to calm down because she lowered her kunai.

"It's him isn't it? Tell me it's him!" Tsubaki was beginning to grow desperate.

"Y-yes it's him. Why? What do you want with him?" asked Karin.

"Please, I must see him! He was my friend, and it tore me apart when I never saw him again! Please, I know he'll remember me! I'm positive he will!" Tsubaki begged her.

"U-um, w-well I..." Karin wasn't sure what to do. It could be a trap, there was a good chance of that. But somehow, this girl seemed innocent. There was a particular look in her eyes that enforced it.

"How do I know this isn't some sort of trap?" asked Karin.

"I also heard you mention another name: Sasuke Uchiha. He's with you too isn't he?" said Tsubaki.

"Sasuke? You know him too?" Karin had secretly begun to worry whether this girl loved Sasuke too!

"He was on my team, of course I know him. He'll recognise me, he'll think it's a trap set by my village to locate him. Please, please bring Suigetsu to me, Sasuke cannot know I'm here!" Tsubaki explained.

Thank goodness! So she's interested in Suigetsu not my Sasuke! Karin thought happily, then said: "If you wait in the clearing, I can fetch him for you. I won't let Sasuke know don't worry. Wait for me there and I'll get him," said Karin.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Tsubaki sighed in relief.

"By the way, who should I tell him you are?" asked Karin.

"Oh, I'm Tsubaki," she answered.

"Tsubaki...got it," said Karin. And with that she turned and flew off in the previous direction.

"Finally...finally I'll be able to see him again!" Tsubaki said to herself, a new light of joy and hope flooding into her dark eyes.


	8. Love Reunited

So, first of all guys n girls, I want to apologise for not updating so often lately but I'm rather busy at the moment and I try to update whenever I have the chance. Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Suigetsu climbed out of the water and shook the liquid drops out of his pale hair. His skin was so pale that it looked almost transparent, like a part of the lake itself manifested into human form. Only the various shadows cast proportionately onto his muscular body made it clear that he was actually solid.

He felt slightly exhausted and fell down onto his knees on the leafy ground, brittle twigs crunching loudly beneath him. He was breathing rapidly and heavily, as though he had run a mile without stopping. For some reason, he felt as though he was suffocating, unable to breathe. In fact the very air itself seemed to be smothering him.

Crap...what is this feeling? He wondered as he grasped his chest with his hand.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of running footsteps progressing towards him, and a moment later Karin emerged. As soon as she appeared, the sudden weakness that gripped him seemed to elevate and disappeared almost instantly.

"S-Suigetsu? Are you alright?" she asked somewhat gently.

"I don't know...I felt weak and exhausted, and I couldn't breathe...but the moment I saw you it just disappeared into nothingness, like it never was..." he explained in a raspy voice.

"When I was coming, I sensed the chakra of two people not one, and I thought you were with someone else, maybe with Jugo, but now I can't sense the other chakra anymore. It disappeared suddenly too," she said.

"Do you think someone was watching me? Could it be that whoever was here a moment ago was doing this to me?" he asked, suddenly noticing that he was stark naked.

"Well, it's possible. But who could it have been?" she asked, watching as he rose to his feet and walked towards his clothes. She tried extremely hard to keep her eyes off his privates, and just as hard not to throw up. He disgusted her for some reason, perhaps it was his chakra. It made her look at him in a negative light.

"Beats me. What are the chances of it being an evil guy who needs his ass kicked?" he said as he pulled on his pants.

"I say it's most likely the case..." Karin perched her glasses on top of her nose and threw back a lock of red hair.

"Um, Karin...why'd you come looking for me anyway?" Suigetsu asked, approaching her now that he was fully dressed.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot! Someone wants to see you! She came looking for you and said she knows you!" Karin said excitedly.

"Huh? A girl came looking for me?" he asked confusedly.

"Yeah! Think about it Suigetsu, is there any particular girl you wish she could be?" Karin prompted.

"Tsubaki..." he whispered suddenly.

"You might wanna go see her, she looked like she needed you real bad," Karin looked like she was thoroughly enjoying the role of a matchmaker.

"Is it really her?" Suigetsu was already rushing towards the nearby forest.

"Yeah, it is, but follow me or you won't find her. She's waiting for you," Karin quickly ran off towards the appropriate direction.

"How did you meet her?" Suigetsu asked excitedly.

"It's kinda weird how it happened, but in short: I was talking with Jugo (she left out that she had been blustering about how much she hated Suigetsu) and suddenly I sensed someone's chakra. Then when it began moving away, I followed it and came across this young girl with long black hair and dark eyes. She said her name was Tsubaki and that she had been searching for you for a while now," Karin explained.

"Man...I just can't believe I'm gonna see her again," said Suigetsu.

"So, do you like her? I mean...LIKE like her?" Karin's curious side began emerging.

"Hey! That's none of your business!" Suigetsu snapped jokingly.

"Well seeing as I'm your key to her, it's only fair I should know, right?" Karin teased.

"Yeah right! In your dreams...with Sasuke!" Suigetsu said loudly.

"Suigetsu!" Karin gasped: "Cut it out!"

"Hah! Just givin' you a taste of your own medicine!" Suigetsu laughed.

"Hm!" Karin turned her nose in the air and ran onwards, blushing so much that it was hard to tell where her hair ended and her face began!

Tsubaki paced around the area impatiently, twiddling her fingers and running them through her hair. Every minute felt like an hour, and the butterflies in her stomach were driving her insane. She couldn't wait to see him, now that she was so close!

Come on! Come on come on come on! She thought over and over in her head. She must have burned her footprints in the ground after all the pacing, and the waiting around was giving her brain damage. She had always hated waiting, but this was a special case so it felt much worse.

But when it happened, she forgot all about the excruciating pain of waiting, of the wounds implanted in her heart by the stabbing of time. She forgot all about her past, all about everything and everyone...

...and just focused on the astonished face of the teenage Suigetsu before her.

"Tsubaki..." he murmured, taking a step closer.

"Sui-chan..." she said.

When he heard it, he took off running towards her, desperate to reach her, to touch her, to embrace her.

To kiss her...

She yelled out his name and threw herself into his arms, locking her limbs around his muscular body, burying her crying face into his shoulder. She couldn't help it, and neither could he. They clamped their lips around each other's and kissed so passionately that it felt as though they were both on fire. After waiting for so long...their feelings had finally broken above the surface of their hearts.

"Tsubaki, I've always loved you, always. I had never forgotten about you, never ever ever!" he cried, cupping his hands around her beautiful face.

"Suigetsu...damn it, how could I have lived through all these damned, accursed years without you? I love you so so much, Sui-chan..." Tsubaki pulled him closer in order to kiss him again, tears streaming down her heart-shaped face.

"I'm so sorry I never came back, I couldn't do anything about it. When I was returning to my village that night, Orochimaru attacked and kidnapped me. I couldn't get back to you," he explained breathlessly.

"Orochimaru..." Tsubaki's eyes shimmered with fear.

"It's okay, he's dead now. Sasuke killed him and set us all free," Suigetsu explained.

"I heard he was dead, and that Sasuke killed him, but he still hasn't returned to our village," said Tsubaki.

"Sasuke formed his own team, and I'm a part of it. Karin told me that you don't want him to know you're here, right?" he asked.

"N-no, it's better if he doesn't know. I'm just glad I have you, sweetheart..." she said, gripping him again.

"I wish I could have watched you grow...I wish we could've spent more time together..." said Suigetsu, his tone laced with disappointment.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're here with me, and I'll make sure that nothing and no one ever separate us again!" Tsubaki said adamantly.

"Yeah...we'll be together, always," Suigetsu caressed her cheek and smiled at her in his unique way.

And the love that blossomed between them at that moment was far greater than any could ever have imagined.


	9. Miracles of Joy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Naruto was sitting up in bed, a bowl of glistening ramen in his hands. He had tried to sleep but his growling stomach wouldn't let him, and besides, he was a bit worried about Tsubaki as well.

The round moon had finally decided to emerge, lighting up his wooden room (which was decorated with clutter). He hated cleaning up, and unfortunately, this showed greatly in the empty ramen packets strewn about beneath heaps of clothes.

I'm such a clutz...He thought groggily as he stuffed another spoonful of hot ramen noodles into his mouth. He could barely keep his eyes open to see where he was directing his spoon, which resulted in him knocking it against his cheek and chin several times.

Suddenly though, the moonlight in his room faded into darkness as a silhouetted figure appeared in his window.

"GYAAAH!" he yelled, almost lunging his bowl of ramen into his bedpost.

"Relax Nar, it's just me," Tsubaki's voice said calmly. The figure jumped into the room and soon he was able to identify her.

"Tsubaki! You, like, almost gave me a heart attack!" Naruto yelped hoarsely.

"Relax, you can't die before you become Hokage right?" she quipped, flashing him a cheeky grin.

"Y-yeah, I s'pose...Say, where were you anyway?" he asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"I stopped for a rest is all, and now I couldn't be better. I'm feelin' alive Naruto!" she said, throwing up her arms in apparent satisfaction.

"You sure look it! You look like you've found the jackpot or somethin'! I wish I could feel so energetic right now!" Naruto grumbled.

"Well, you know I'm okay, so you should try going to sleep, y'know?" Tsubaki walked over to him and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, but, it's just that I'm so hungry!" he moaned.

"Well, eat then sleep right?" Tsubaki shrugged matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," he drawled, raising the bowl to his lips and slurping up the warm liquid: "Ahhhh, that was grea-..." but he had already fallen asleep!

"Typical Naruto," Tsubaki smiled to herself and walked back to his window. As she threw herself out of it and landed lithely on the ground, she realised that he couldn't have been more right. Oh she had hit the jackpot alright, and more than he could ever know!

"Hey guys!" Suigetsu said cheerfully as he arrived back at the hideout.

"Someone sure looks happy," Jugo smiled up at his friend as he rubbed his finger against the sparrow perched on his shoulder.

"Happy is just an understatement my friend!" Suigetsu looked as though he had found a chest of gold.

"I think it's safe to assume that it all worked out well then?" said Karin.

"You bet! Man I owe you one Karin! I'll do whatever you want from now on! Promise!" said Suigetsu.

"Hmm, okay then. Hook me up with Sasuke!" Karin winked cheekily at him.

"Huuuhh?" Suigetsu looked as though she had told him to marry her.

"Well, you DID say you'll do whatever I wanted right? And I gave you a place to start," Karin held her nose in the air in a pretentious way.

"Yeah, but...uuhh," Suigetsu looked desperately at Jugo for help.

"Oh geez, I'm just kidding!" Karin snapped.

"Phew! You coulda said!" Suigetsu slumped down on the ground with relief.

"I'm glad you came across this Tsubaki, Karin. Because of her, you and Suigetsu have finally become friends," said Jugo.

"Yeah, you've got a good point," Karin nodded in agreement.

"What are you three doing?" a stern voice suddenly broke out.

Each of them quietened down as Sasuke emerged from the shadows.

"We were just talking," said Suigetsu.

"We're moving out. Get ready," Sasuke shot them all his usual glare before making his way back into the trees.

"I seriously can't stand that guy," Suigetsu scrunched up his face in dislike.

"Maybe he was just tired!" Karin sprang up to defend him immediately.

"Oh sure, he was tired...and I'm Jugo's wife," he answered.

"Suigetsu!" Karin began gritting her teeth almost immediately.

"Calm down you two! Don't start!" Jugo said exasperatedly.

"Hm! Poor Sasuke," Karin began to gush.

"Poor Sa-su-keee," Suigetsu imitated her.

Karin balled her hands into fists and punched him straight in the face, sending a splash of water flying onto the ground.

"Spoke too soon..." Jugo murmured to himself as his sparrow flew off in fright.


	10. Reincarnation of the Snake

My my, I sure am taking a while to write! I'm really sorry readers, but as I said in a previous chapter, I'm really busy at the moment. Still I haven't forgotten my story so don't you worry!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The copper coloured walls shone eerily in the spooky light of the melting candles, their wax dripping sickeningly onto the dusty floor in a caky mixture of filth. The swirling patterns on the walls and floors were lined with black dirt, atop which shadows twitched as though in agony, silently screaming for the mercy they were never meant to receive.

The sound of footsteps echoed along the corridor in a deathly silence that enveloped the entire place. The young man pushed his glasses up his sweaty nose and made his way to the room his master had once used. Even now, as he pushed open the cracked wooden door with a deafening creek, he could feel his poisonous presence slithering around him, hissing out his name. He could feel it inside him. Ever since he had implanted the cells of the white snake within him, he had absorbed the very powers that had once named his master a legend.

"Even though you are gone, I can still feel you, inside of me. Live again, breathe through me, I will be the vessel you never considered, never so much as spared a thought for. Your precious Sasuke murdered you himself and now I, your loyal servant became your body. I will put your powers to good use. I have already gotten a taste of them, and I must say I have taken a liking to them."

He knew he could hear him, knew he was listening to his every word. He could feel a silent heart beating next to his own, could feel a foreign blood sharing his veins. He was there, exploring his mind, his thoughts, his emotions. He was there inside him.

And he always would be, until the day he married his demise.

"I found a pawn of yours today. Remember Suigetsu? The youngest of the Hozuki brothers of the Hidden Mist? Sasuke had helped him escape from our clutches, and now he has formed an alliance with him. Not only him, but also Karin, your supposed servant, the guard of one of your hideouts. She is proving a nuisance already. He has also taken Jugo of the Scales with him, the first subjected to your curse mark. I used your powers to disrupt Suigetsu's chakra flow, using it to suffocate him, but Karin sensed me and I had to leave. Shame, I was having fun following in your footsteps. It gives me great satisfaction."

The man stepped over to the oval mirror on the wall, swiped off the dust with his hand and pushed back his hood with the other.

One part of his face was normal, a young face with white bangs framing his forehead and a round black eye like a rotten cherry. The other part of his face was disgusting to look at, one that would give you nightmares. It's skin had a deathly white pallor that glistened in a sickly shade of green in the candlelight. It's texture was coarse and flaky with dead cells and the eye was a golden yellow, the pupil slit like a snake's. He was half human half snake.

Half Kabuto Yakushi, half Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru," he said: "I'll bring him back, I promise. I know he was your favourite, and I can feel your anger running through my veins. I know you want revenge. I will kill all of them, all four of them! And then I shall kill the Akatsuki, and finally Konoha! All of them will fall! And the best thing is, I will do it with your powers, so that you will have a share in their demise!"

A maniacal chuckle escaped through his twisted lips as he stroked the white part of his face: "Once you have taken over my physique completely, I shall truly have become your reincarnation! I will have become you my lord, you and only you!"


	11. Curiosity killed the Blonde

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Ever since Tsubaki had been reunited with Suigetsu, a considerable change had taken place in her character. She had become increasingly cheerful and could never seem to stop smiling.

"Hey! Hey Sakura!" Naruto pelted across the training grounds towards Sakura, who had just entered the area. Kakashi had not arrived yet (surprise surprise) and Tsubaki was nowhere in sight either. Only Sai was present, seated on a large boulder, quietly sifting through a book about people's reactions and how to define them.

"Huh? What's up Naruto?" Sakura stared wide-eyed at the excited blonde before her.

"L-listen Sak-*gasp*-ura," he said breathlessly.

"Would you calm down? What's the excitement all about?" she asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about Tsubaki, and I thought she's been looking pretty cheerful lately!" Naruto stood hands on his hips as though he had just made an important discovery that would change the fate of the world.

"Aaaaaand?" Sakura drawled, wondering where on earth this was leading.

"I saaaay...she's in love!" Naruto giggled uncontrollably.

"Huh? Just because she's happy you think she's in love?" Sakura wasn't buying it.

"It's not just that Sakura! It's the look in her eyes! It's not just happiness! I just know it! She'll never get away without telling me who it is!" Naruto jumped up and down on the balls of his feet.

"I dunno Naruto...it just seems kinda weird to me," said Sakura.

"Well I say it fits in perfectly! What do you think Sai? Hey Sai!" Naruto bellowed over to the silent boy.

"H-huh?" Sai looked up from his book.

"Didn't you hear a word we said? Come on over here!" Naruto shouted impatiently.

"Seriously Naruto would you quit acting like such an immature child?" Sakura snapped.

"Aahh come on, lighten up a little Sakura! Isn't this, like, the best scoop of the year?" he cried.

"Um, well it doesn't really affect me but-"

"-Sai!" Naruto interrupted her: "Sai, listen, what do you think? I think Tsubaki's in love with someone! You read a lot of books right? You can come up with something I'm sure of it!"

"Umm, w-well I-I was just reading this book about people's-" Sai began but Naruto interrupted: "-Never mind that! Just tell me what you think!"

"Naruto you twerp! He was just about to explain it to you! Calm down!" Sakura punched Naruto squarely in his mess of blonde spikes.

"Ooouucchh! Sakura!" Naruto whined miserably.

"Listen, about Tsubaki, I think it may be possible," Sai spoke suddenly.

"Huh? Really?" Sakura and Naruto piped up in unison.

"Well you see, this book I read the other day said that the feeling of love can make a person's personality undergo several rapid changes. For instance, the person will most likely experience extreme elation for no obvious reason, which could result in that person acting in strange ways like singing or dancing."

"Yeah! Yeah! He's right! I know he's right!" Naruto flew back into his excitement.

"Hold on, that's...that's almost exactly like what Tsubaki's doing! Remember the other day we heard her singing while she was heading home after training?" Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Exactly! See? I told you Sakura!" Naruto shrieked.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Sai.

"Duh! We ask her who it is!" Naruto said in an obvious tone.

"Naruto! I don't think we should pressure her! After all, it's really none of our business," said Sakura.

"'Course it is! We're her friends, her teammates! We have the right to know!" Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

"If he's got something in his head, I'd sure like to see someone trying to get it out!" said Sakura as Naruto danced off amongst the trees.

"Hey look! Naruto's dancing! Does that mean he's in love too?" asked Sai as Sakura slammed her hand on her forehead.


	12. Enemy Intel for Friendship

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The afternoon was bright and warm, the golden sun spraying down it's rays onto the cobbled ground like magical spears. Tsubaki was lying on a patch of grass beside the central stream, staring up at the crystal blue sky.

Suigetsu...how lucky I am to have actually found you, and after all these years...I still can't believe it, She mused contentedly.

However, it was annoying that Sasuke stood in the way, preventing her from seeing him whenever she wanted to. He stood between them like a harsh obstacle, cold and hard as she had always been open-minded enough to see him. Sasuke Uchiha...what on earth did her friends see in him? The boy was nothing more than a bastard, a stone-hearted traitor with a merciless urge to kill all who stood in his way, as Suigetsu had explained the last time she had seen him...

~Flashback~

"Yo Tsubaki!" Suigetsu grinned as he saw her coming towards him one evening. They had met up in a desolate part beside the forest where team Hebi was currently hiding, concealed away amongst the wilderness.

"Sui-chaaaaan!" she cried happily, flinging herself onto his muscular body.

"H-hey! Slow down! You've grown you know!" he cried out in a choked voice as he gently lowered her to the ground.

"Yeah, well you have too!" she retorted with a playful punch in his arm.

Fifteen minutes later, their intimate conversation somehow worked it's way to Sasuke, as Tsubaki was moaning about how she couldn't see her love because of him.

"Sasuke's such a pain, to us and to everyone!" Suigetsu said in a tone of frustration.

"He always was a cold-hearted person, but I imagine...he's gotten worse?" Tsubaki asked tentatively.

"I don't really know what he was like as a kid, but I sure know what he's like now! He wouldn't smile if you paid him, always grumbling and barking orders at us like we're his servants or something. He thinks he's sooooo cool, and Karin encourages him by practically drooling over him at every chance she gets!" said Suigetsu.

"Her too huh?" Tsubaki rolled her eyes.

"Whaddya mean 'her too'?" Suigetsu asked curiously.

"It was always like that in our village. Every girl around was always drooling over Sasuke like he's some supermodel, begging him to love them, marry them, snatching at his clothes in desperation, geez. It made me sick just looking at it. Ugh! My friend Sakura loves him a lot too, and she was heartbroken when he left, still is in fact," Tsubaki explained.

"Hah! Karin better not hear about this!" Suigetsu had laughed amusingly.

"Um, Suigetsu? What can you tell me about your friends? Y'know, this Karin and Jugo?" asked Tsubaki.

"Well, let's see...where do I start? There's a lot to say about them, for instance, Jugo's the calmest one of us. He's a really great guy, kind and friendly an' all, but he's a Bipolar, y'know, double character," said Suigetsu.

"Oh my, he is huh?" Tsubaki was all ears.

"Yeah, one moment he's this nature-loving guy and the next he's a murderous monster. You can tell when it's gonna happen though...sorta," he said with a chuckle.

"Nifty," Tsubaki mused.

"Funny thing is, the only one who can control him is Sasuke himself! Dunno why, but when he's in that state, he's the only one he'll listen to," said Suigetsu.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, always Sasuke! What's so special about him huh?" Tsubaki sighed.

"Wish I knew, I feel the same way, now then, about Karin. She's a loudmouth, rough and extremely short-tempered, and she hated me, until she hooked me up with you, then she sorta softened up ya know? And like I said earlier, she's obsessed with Sasuke, kinda like fanaticism," said Suigetsu.

"What about their special abilities?" asked Tsubaki.

"Why, not planning to have us ambushed are ya?" Suigetsu asked playfully.

"Suigetsu...you know I'd never do that," Tsubaki lowered her head.

"Just messin' with ya! Well, Jugo was the first one to suffer the famous curse-mark, which strengthens his murderous side. Other than that he's a skilled fighter, kinda works well with me in battle. Karin's not that much of a fighter but she's a sensory type ninja, and a pretty good one at that too!" said Suigetsu.

"Interesting. Um, Suigetsu...I want you to know that the only reason I asked about them was so that I could...well..." Tsubaki hesitated.

"Hm?" Suigetsu urged.

"I kinda wanted...to befriend you guys. I don't know why but...I've kinda taken a liking to them," Tsubaki confessed rather shyly.

"Really? Hah, how cool! They'll be glad to know! Next time I'll bring them over! How's that sound?" he asked happily.

"Really? That's so cool! But don't let Sasuke find out!" said Tsubaki.

"Deal! No problemo!" said Suigetsu.

~End Flashback~

"Team Hebi...what're you up to Sasuke?" Tsubaki wondered out loud.


	13. The New Sasuke

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The man unleashed a blood-curling scream as the sword was pulled out from the depths of muscle in his chest where his heart now lay burst and useless. As he crumbled in a heap before the young Uchiha's feet, the sword was thrust into the ground in frustration.

"Damn them, damn them all!" Sasuke growled, his usually emotionless face contorted with rage.

"S-Sasuke, c-calm down alright?" Karin said timidly, partly afraid of this enraged man before her.

"When you go through what I've been through then you've earned the right to come and tell me to calm down," Sasuke spat as he pulled up his sword, which was soiled with the viscous, scarlet liquid that dripped from it. Uncaringly, he wiped it roughly on the dead man's shirt and slid it smoothly beneath his rope belt.

"No one knows where the Akatsuki are...no one knows where Itachi is, NO ONE!" Sasuke lashed out a kick that sent the corpse tumbling into the opposite wall. With a sickening crunch, the body's skull smashed against the now red bricks as Karin felt her stomach lurch.

"Sasuke, that's enough. Let's go look somewhere else alright?" Suigetsu wasn't liking Sasuke's fury either. Besides, Jugo seemed to be shivering excitedly at the sight of blood oozing from the corpse. The last thing they needed was an uncontrollable monster on their hands.

But suddenly, with blinding speed, Sasuke grabbed the neck of Suigetsu's trench coat and slammed him violently against the wall, pressing his glistening blade to his throat.

"SASUKE!" Karin shrieked.

"Listen up bastard, who the hell do you think you are, telling me what to do?" Sasuke hissed menacingly as Suigetsu struggled against him.

"I was just trying to calm you down!" Suigetsu rasped as he felt the blade pressing sharply into his pale skin.

"I'm the leader. I pull the strings. You have no right to 'calm me down'. I expect you to wait obediently until I'm finished and then follow me wherever I take you. Unless of course you'd rather go back to Orochimaru's hell," Sasuke's black eyes were shining with a look of insanity: "I could always drag you back and leave you there. I can find worthier ninjas who are stronger and more willing to do what I tell them to."

"Sasuke please, we only want to help you," Jugo stepped in in an effort to save Suigetsu, but Sasuke was in a state beyond listening.

"What am I saying?" Sasuke whispered, laughing beneath his breath: "I should just cut you up right now!"

"Sasuke, I'm s-sorry! Please..." Suigetsu felt fear grip his insides when he felt the blade's sharp tip pierce his neck and a thin line of blood snake it's way down his exposed throat.

"Shoulda thought of that before shouldn't you?" Sasuke was about to slice his throat open when Jugo suddenly grabbed his arm and wrenched it back, breaking it with a deafening snap.

"What the hell-?" Sasuke shouted as he collapsed on his knees, gripping his limp arm as shockwaves of unbearable pain pulsed through it.

"I couldn't let you do it! I'm sorry Sasuke, but you were in a state of insanity!" Jugo stood before him, knowing that he had committed a highly consequential act.

"Sasuke...!" Karin gasped, sinking down next to him and pulling up her sleeve: "Here, bite my arm."

Sasuke stared coldly for a moment at the bite marks that tainted Karin's otherwise graceful arm, then sank his teeth viciously into her skin. The rage that still pulsed through him made him sink his teeth wolfishly into her soft arm, as if striving to tear off a whole chunk of it. Ignoring her deafening screams, he tried to concentrate hard on the chakra that flowed from her veins to his, healing the broken bone in his lifeless arm. When the process was complete, he released her bleeding skin and rose to his feet. Slowly, he began walking over to Jugo, who was still rooted to the spot in shock. For a couple of seconds, Sasuke stood right in front of him, staring straight into the animal-lover's panic-stricken face. Then he punched him right in the gut, the force knocking the wind out of him and shoving him down to the blood-stained ground.

"All three of you have suffered at my hands today. Let this be a lesson that will remain imprinted in your minds. From now on, you will never disobey me or order me around again...lest you wish to die," Sasuke glared round at all of them, then turned and began leaving the area: "I will see you again tomorrow at this hour. If any of you comes to find me, I won't hesitate in cutting you down."

As soon as he had left and was well out of ear-shot, the three of them heaved a long sigh of relief and slumped down on the red ground in exhaustion.

"Damn..." Suigetsu murmured: "That was a close call."

"I'll second that," said Jugo, rubbing his bruised stomach.

"Sasuke...oh Sasuke..." Karin had begun to cry softly, caressing the hideous bite that her crush had implanted in her arm.

"Yeah...your precious Sasuke..." said Suigetsu, but there was no hint of spite or taunt in his voice. Instead he climbed back on his feet, walked over to her and sank down beside her, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly.

"I just can't...believe he would be s-so..." she sobbed brokenly.

"Sasuke's become heartless. The sooner we all face it, the better," said Suigetsu.

"His chakra was so dark...so harsh and evil...it frightened me..." Karin pressed her hands over her eyes, but any effort to wipe out the image of the new, cruel Sasuke was in vain. He was still there, imprinted in her mind, as he had wanted it to be.

"Come on, we shouldn't hang around here," said Jugo, getting up from the ground and joining his teammates.

As they slowly made their way out of the area where the bloody scene had taken place, they all knew that from now on, things would be much harder than they ever were.


	14. Company

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The hours rolled past as Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin lounged around the nearest forest, as far as possible from the demonic Sasuke who seemed intent on killing even them. They were not only recovering from the wounds he had inflicted on them, but also from the shock of witnessing his blood rage.

"It's getting dark," Jugo commented, stroking the blackbird perched on his shoulder.

"Yeah...An' I'm getting rather tired," said Suigetsu, leaning against the rough bark of a tree, his arms behind his head.

"Sasuke said he wants to see us again tomorrow...at that same dreaded hour..." said Karin, seemingly more to herself than to the others. Her blood red eyes were dull with the sadness and worry that plagued her mind. Of the three of them, she had taken it the worst.

"Ah it'll be fine," said Suigetsu, even though deep down he knew it was a lie. But seeing her in such a melancholic mood wasn't exactly making them feel better.

"Hang on! I sense someone's chakra approaching!" Karin stood up suddenly, placing her fingers on her forehead as if to focus better.

"Who is it?" Suigetsu instantly made a grab for his sword, but his grip loosened when he saw her face relax.

"It's okay, it's just your girlfriend," she said, turning to face the direction where Tsubaki was coming from.

"Yey! Alright, at least something came well today!" Suigetsu got up on his feet, his sunny grin back on his face.

"It will be nice to have some company," said Jugo. Even though his voice was always flat and his face rather blank, something about his manner could hint at his inner feelings in a way his tone couldn't.

A couple of minutes later, the sound of rustling leaves reached their ears and Tsubaki herself emerged.

"Hey guys!" she said warmly.

"Tsubaki!" Suigetsu cried, running over to her and pulling her in a tight embrace.

"Sui-chan!" she said happily, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Karin told us you were coming," Suigetsu explained, ruffling her black locks affectionately.

"Aaawww really? I wanted it to be a surprise!" Tsubaki whined in a playful tone.

"Sorry, no surprises with me here!" Karin grinned proudly.

"Man, that's such a cool ability you got there," Tsubaki flung herself down against the tree Suigetsu had been leaning on mere minutes earlier.

"It's extremely useful, which is why Sasuke personally handpicked me," she had said it before realising. At the mention of Sasuke's name, both Suigetsu and Jugo seemed to tense up.

"You like Sasuke too huh? Everyone I know likes Sasuke," said Tsubaki, oblivious to their tension.

"Is that so? Well, he's gonna be mine anyway, so they can all just back off," said Karin, choosing to pretend that nothing had happened. Following suit, the others decided to play along as well.

"That's what they all say, but Sasuke's never been a gentleman. Pardon me of course but it's how he's always been around us. Very outspoken dude isn't he?" said Tsubaki.

"Yeah...but still, no matter what he does, I still think he's beautiful..." said Karin. Tsubaki thought she had imagined it, but Karin's voice choked up on the last word.

"Hey Jugo, Tsubaki likes animals too, don't ya Tsubaki?" Suigetsu promptly decided to change the subject.

"Do you?" Jugo turned to face her.

"Yeah, you bet! I always have and I always will!" said Tsubaki: "Wow! I've never seen birds sit on anyone's shoulder before! That's some trust they've got in you!"

"I can communicate with them, it's a sort of gift I was born with. Nature keeps me sane...I suppose Suigetsu took the liberty of explaining things to you?" he said, approaching them.

"Yeah, he did. Wish I had that gift, man it's pretty awesome!" said Tsubaki, reaching up to stroke the blackbird on Jugo's shoulder. Strangely enough, the tiny creature made no move to escape.

"How cute!" she gushed happily as Suigetsu secretly adored her.

"We make an awesome team..." he said suddenly: "Wish you were a part of us. You're a really good friend."

"Why thanks Sui-chan!" she said happily, winking at him.

"It's true," Karin chipped in, walking towards her: "Friendship isn't so common amongst us rogue ninja. Even though you're from the Leaf and none of us are, even though you don't know our goals, you trust us and make us your friends. I appreciate that."

"She's right," said Jugo: "It's good to be able to have a chat with someone that has nothing to do with killing or attacking."

"I agree, and I'm glad you feel that way guys. Call me naïve, but I trust easily. Perhaps too easily, but still, I kinda like making friends with people that others push away. It's fun to make others happy," said Tsubaki.

"That's my flower!" said Suigetsu.

"Guys wait! Someone else's chakra is approaching! And it's not Sasuke's or anyone I'm familiar with! In fact, it feels so dark...so evil...Ugh it's almost stifling!" Karin said suddenly.

"Great, and just when we were actually having a good time for once," said Suigetsu.

"Dark? How dark?" asked Jugo.

"It feels terrible, so menacing, so rotten to the core. And it feels kinda strange, like a double presence within one body," Karin reported.

"Great. What kinda monster are we expecting, a two-headed creep?" Suigetsu said as he whipped out his gigantic sword. Tsubaki couldn't help but snort at the remark. Even in a tough situation Suigetsu was always able to make them laugh.

But the joke was fast over when the dark figure emerged into the clearing.


	15. Attack of the Serpent

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The figure was hidden beneath a rough brown cloak with a hood that concealed his face. All four stood close to eachother, prepared to fight. An eerie silence enshrouded the entire place, seeming to grip at their insides and smother their breaths. Whoever it was was crawling with an evil aura.

"Who are you?" Suigetsu demanded.

"The three pawns have joined together...have they?" a slithering voice said. The man reached up with his cracked, pale hands and grabbed the hem of his hood. When he pushed it back, they all looked as though they were witnessing the apocalypse.

It was Orochimaru's face implanted into Kabuto's, his features rudely ingrained and etched into the once youthful face. To make matters worse, the skin appeared to be peeling off, as though he had died and become a zombie. His white hair was thin and straw-like, but his round glasses still sat on his nose as it always had.

"K-Kabuto?" Karin stammered, fighting against the wild wave of nausea that threw her insides in turmoil.

"What's the matter, not pleased to see me?" he asked in a tone that was both his and Orochimaru's.

"Nice makeover," Tsubaki said spitefully.

"Why thank you, it is also quite powerful. I should say it would be enough to eradicate the four of you at once," said Kabuto.

"Think so huh? I wouldn't underestimate us if I were you, which I'm so glad I'm not," said Suigetsu, gritting his shark teeth together.

"Really? Why don't we cut to the chase then? Suigetsu, your arrogance frustrates me, and you've always been my favourite plaything. I suspect you haven't forgotten?" Kabuto smirked, revealing a set of decaying teeth.

"Oh and I'll get you back for everything you've ever done to me, you and that bastard snake guy," Suigetsu spat angrily.

"You see, I came here to assassinate the Uchiha boy, but since he's not here, I think I'll entertain myself with you four." Kabuto flung out his arms as a couple of serpents emerged from each sleeve.

"Ugh! You disgust me pal!" Karin screeched, pulling out a kunai.

"Think that'll work against us?" Kabuto flew at her and aimed a serpent at her face, but she quickly dodged to the side and kicked him in the side.

"Us?" Jugo noticed the plural tense.

"Yessss, ussss," Kabuto slithered as he grabbed Karin and flung her forcefully towards a tree, forcing it to snap in half. Karin tumbled down to the ground where she lay unmoving, and her leg stretched out in an odd angle as though broken.

"Karin!" Tsubaki yelled, but Kabuto was already advancing towards her. She knew that no attack she knew would be enough on him, so she considered dodging, but Suigetsu was already standing in front of her, ready to block any attacks with his sword.

"So, this is your girlfriend then, 'Sui-chan'?" Kabuto taunted.

"Back off lunatic!" Suigetsu shot him a venomous glare as he swung his sword at him, but Kabuto was far too fast. He had already slipped behind him where his serpents were snaking up Suigetsu's body.

"Ugh! Hey get off!" Suigetsu cried out as they pressed down onto his skin.

"Suigetsu!" Tsubaki yelled, making a grab for the sword he had dropped, but with one fist Kabuto had thrown her across the entire area right next to Karin, as though she was no more than a doll.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Suigetsu felt his blood boil at the sight of his girl being tossed around.

"I just did, and guess what? There's nothing you can do about it," Kabuto suddenly made a serpent twist around Suigetsu's throat, choking the air out of him. No matter how much he struggled, the serpents' grip became tighter and tighter with each movement. Suddenly, he felt one of them sink it's fangs into his wrist, piercing into his veins and injecting its venom. Instantly he felt his body turn numb and if it weren't the serpents holding him upright he would have toppled over.

"I've paralysed you. Did you really think for one second that I would let you get away?" Kabuto cackled beneath his breath.

"No! You're gonna take him with you aren't you?" Jugo yelled, rushing over to them.

"That's right, but don't worry. I have no use for you. Don't be jealous now, it's not because you aren't strong, actually you're one of the best test subjects we've ever had. It's just that we had finished with you ages ago, whilst this little critter here was still within our line of interest when the Uchiha kid betrayed us," Kabuto explained.

"Like I'll let you take him!" Jugo prepared to attack Kabuto, but he had already wound his arm around Suigetsu's abdomen and flew off, disappearing in mere moments.

Night had well darkened the sky when Tsubaki finally woke up. At first, her eyesight was blurred and all she could see was a mixture of blended colours. After blinking a couple of times to shake off the grogginess, the colours sharpened into Jugo and Karin's forms. Both were looking really worried.

"G-guys...are you okay...? Where's Kabuto...? Hang on, where's-" she wrenched herself upright in a sitting position, glancing wildly around her: "-Where's Suigetsu?"

"Um, Tsubaki, listen," Jugo rubbed the back of his head, mulling over the words he couldn't get out.

"What's going on here? Tell me!" Tsubaki's heart rate was fast increasing as panic flooded through her.

"Kabuto's gone...and he took Suigetsu with him," said Jugo.


	16. Thy Heart is Cold

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

All he could hear was a loud buzzing sound in his ears, the deafening silence like a tortuous melody. His body felt so numb that, for one crazy moment, he wondered whether he was dead. But the sound of a slither and a venomous hiss reminded him of the previous events. He remembered fighting the newly possessed Kabuto and the snakes that bound up his body. He remembered falling unconscious as the venom paralysed his muscles, and that was probably how he had ended up here.

"Hey Sui-chan..." said an unpleasantly familiar voice.

Suigetsu moaned weakly and shivered, trying to open his eyes. All he could see when he managed to force them open was a thick, hazy blur that blinded his vision. He felt so groggy...his mind so clouded...his limbs so stiff...

"Hey water boy, get up already," the voice spoke again. He felt something like fingers tickling his bare stomach and tried to twist away, but something stopped him immediately.

"Nah-qah-qah, not getting away this time..." the voice taunted.

Finally Suigetsu's vision began to clear and the mess of colours before him began to sharpen and arrange themselves into lines and shapes. He could make out Kabuto's hideous face floating before him, the cold, icy glare in his slitted eyes staring hungrily back at him.

Suigetsu pulled at his arms but found them tied behind him with what felt like extremely tough rope twisted several times around his wrists. He soon realised he was bound to a pole which was dug in the ground, more of the harsh ropes wound around his chest and securing him to the wooden pole. His ankles were also bound.

"You're my toy again, just like old times! What fun, eh?" Kabuto snickered.

"Gnnph...Nmmph?" Suigetsu tried to speak but found that a thick cloth was obstructing his mouth, muffling his voice.

"I told you, there's no escape...Sui-chan..." Kabuto began stroking the boy's hair with a false gentleness that made Suigetsu sick. He tried his best to focus his chakra and liquidize himself so that he could escape, but his chakra network felt so messed up that he couldn't make heads nor tails of it.

"Aaww...what's the matter? Can't turn to water and run away?" Kabuto laughed: "Those ropes I tied you up with are infused with my chakra. They prevent you from using your own. Face it, you're not going anywhere!"

Suigetsu closed his lilac eyes and sighed painfully, barely able to withstand the touch of Kabuto's hand caressing his face.

"Your friends don't know where you are...and your dear Tsubaki is severely wounded. Who knows...she may have died already!"

"Nnnh!" Suigetsu growled, glaring daggers at his captor.

"You should've seen the blood gushing out from her body...stained the grass red, just like Karin's hair," said Kabuto.

He took out a kunai knife and placed it against Suigetsu's exposed neck.

"Wanna see the colour?" he asked with a grin.

Suigetsu stood still, careful not to make the slightest move. If he angered Kabuto now...it could cost him his life.

"I have your beloved sword you know, it's locked up in my private quarters. I own it now, it's quite handy," he continued: "And besides, what would a freak like you need something as awesome as that for?"

Look who's talking...Suigetsu thought in annoyance, staring down at his white laps.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Kabuto grabbed his captive's chin and wrenched it up, forcing him to meet his eyes: "You're afraid of me, you know I'll show you no mercy. You know exactly what's going to happen to you, and you don't want to face it, do you?"

*Flashback*

"Stop! Stop please!" the fourteen-year-old boy screamed as the whip was smacked repeatedly onto his raw back.

"Stop? You kidding?" Kabuto let out an ear-splitting laugh as he cracked the bloodstained whip onto his captive's back.

"Stooop! Please I'm begging you, just stop!" the boy burst into tears, the unbearable pain causing him to shiver convulsively. The watery feeling of blood trickling sickeningly down his ripped back nauseated him.

"You're not stopping now, are you?" the red-headed girl beside Kabuto spoke in an emotionless tone.

"Stop? As if! Here, you wanna go, Karin?" Kabuto handed her the whip.

"Forget that! I got a better idea!" Karin moved in front of the panting boy and bent down, grabbing a fistful of his red and white hair: "Tell you what freak, how's an hour without any water sound? Sounds good to me!"

"N-no...y-you c-can't..." the boy pleaded.

"Why, excellent idea Karin! An hour will be enough to torture him without killing him! In fact, why not give him some salt while you're at it, too? It'll drive him insane with thirst," Kabuto smirked.

"Bitch...!" the boy muttered, earning him a vicious slap on the face.

"Oh you'll pay for that, bastard!" Karin took out a small, leather pouch from her pocket and pulled its strings open. She dug her fingers inside and clasped a handful of the rough salt, getting ready to shove it into her victim's mouth.

"Open wide!" she said as she punched him hard in the stomach. The moment he involuntarily cried out, she stuffed her hand into his mouth and held it shut with her hand while Kabuto quickly tied a cloth around his mouth to prevent him from spitting it out. His muffled screams rang throughout the cell as he trashed about on the cold, stone ground stained with his own blood. The salt shrivelled up his insides, his body screaming desperately for water. But he knew he wouldn't receive any...


	17. Reunion of Discord

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

"N-no..."

Tsubaki stared wide-eyed back at Jugo, gazing into his sorrowful eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"I'm sorry, Tsubaki..." he said, nervously awaiting her reaction.

The girl shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No...it can't be! I finally found him after so many years...only to lose him again?" she broke down into sobs as Jugo pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be okay Tsubaki...we'll find him and rescue him. I promise," Karin said suddenly.

"Why? Why? What the hell do they want with him? Why do they keep taking him?" Tsubaki sobbed madly into Jugo's shirt, unable to fight the unbearable wave of sadness that crushed her.

"He has a very unique and special kekkei-genkai. It's been attracting Orochimaru for many years, and as far as I know, he never gave up experimenting on him..." Karin fell silent, knowing with immense guilt that she was the one who had carried out the experiments on his unwilling body, sometimes even without Orochimaru's orders. She remembered the ecstasy of torturing him, the sweet melody of his blood-curdling screams as she and Kabuto turned his skin raw with pain. She remembered the pure hatred she felt when she looked at him, wishing him punished...wishing him dead...

And for what reason? For no reason at all! Suigetsu had never done anything to her, other than express his own hatred towards her for the pain and suffering she caused him to undergo every day. She insulted his parents, his dead brother, his home, his dreams, his very being...

And all for the simple reason that she loathed his disgusting chakra...

Her chakra-sensing abilities were what crafted her emotions towards people. It was Sasuke's extraordinary and perfect chakra that led to such deep feelings for him to blossom within her heart. It was Orochimaru's malicious and dominant chakra that made her yearn to be trained by him. And it was Suigetsu's hideous chakra that spawned such venomous hatred towards him.

And she actually had the nerve to look his girlfriend in the eye and comfort her, when she was the origin of all his sufferings?

Sensing her guilt, Jugo shook his head slightly to indicate that it would be best if she remained silent. Tsubaki was in enough pain, and knowing the truth would only increase it.

"I-I know where Orochimaru's hideouts are...I um, I could take us there-" she started to say, until...

"-Take 'us' where?"

Shocked into silence, the redhead whipped around to stare into Sasuke's cold, black eyes that dared her to go on. His hand was clasped around the handle of his sword and his face was so devoid of emotion that it was nearly impossible to read his thoughts.

"S-Sasuk-ke!" she stammered, nervously straightening her spectacles. Swallowing hard, she kept her eyes focused on his face, trying hard not to divert them to his menacing sword.

Without moving a muscle, Sasuke's blank face moved towards Jugo and the girl he held. He recognised her immediately, and the desire to kill rose once more. An old teammate, one of the three who had to die.

"Tsubaki...What the hell are you doing here?" he asked in his usual deadened tone.

"Tch...Sasuke..." she glared up at the young man, sickened by the sight of him. What had girls ever managed to see in such a stone-hearted loser she would never understand...Girls were so foolish, so immature...

"Answer me!" Sasuke suddenly whipped out his sword and aimed its sharp tip at her tear-streaked face.

"You think I'm scared of a sicko like you?" Rage suddenly flashed within Tsubaki as she sprang up to her feet, moving to stand right in front of him.

"Tsubaki no!" Karin screamed.

"On friendly terms with my pawns, I see," he murmured: "What are you doing here?"

"A long story Sasuke, but really, do you have the nerve to ask me such a question? You never explained your hatred towards Naruto and the others, did you?" Tsubaki answered hotly.

Dammit! If this keeps up, he might actually kill her! Jugo thought panickedly.

"I carve my own path, and I see no reason to explain it to anyone," he answered simply.

"Sasuke...please," Jugo pleaded quietly.

"Hm," Sasuke pulled away his sword and re-sheathed it, never once taking his eyes off Tsubaki: "Hasn't Kakashi ever taught you the consequences of arrogance?"

"I learned that it's better to die with pride than survive in fear," Tsubaki responded coldly.

Sasuke remained quiet and instead roamed his eyes across the area. He finally noticed that the only ones present were Karin and Jugo.

"Where's Suigetsu?" he asked calmly.

"Oh...yeah, uh..." Karin sighed nervously, searching for the right words: "We were attacked by Kabuto, and he, well..."

"He kidnapped Suigetsu, Sasuke," Jugo finished her sentence for her.

"Did he? Hm, so much for all his talk and hot air..." Sasuke scoffed.

"B-but-!" Karin spluttered, anticipating his reaction.

"But what? You don't seriously expect me to go and save him, do you?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"Isn't he our teammate?" Karin asked confusedly.

"He is? Hmhmhm...you fools just don't get it, do you?" Sasuke snickered, gazing upon each of their shocked faces: "There is no friendship involved in this circle. I am the leader and you are my pawns. I handpicked you personally so that you would serve me and help me kill Itachi. Why you ever thought friendship had anything to do with it is beyond me..."

"But Sasuke..." Jugo lowered his eyes to the ground. It was clear to see that he was hurt by the statement.

"If Suigetsu allowed himself to get kidnapped then I have no use for him, do I? Wasting my time to retrieve him is equal to a sin in my books."

Suddenly, Tsubaki's fist shot out and struck him squarely in the face, breaking his nose with a sickening crunch. His ruby red blood stained her pale knuckles and she soon realised that she had made a gigantic mistake. In a flash of fury, his black eyes changed to twin pools of blood, the black markings of the legendary Sharingan decorating his irises.

"RUN! RUN TSUBAKI!" Jugo bellowed as he felt his own curse mark crawling up the veins of his body.

With a rush of panic, Tsubaki turned and sprang up onto a tree branch, ready to make her way back home. She could hear the mangled shouts of war between the two cursed boys, Karin's screams piercing the cold night air. She had never felt so terrible in all her life...so afraid and so guilty...

Karin...Jugo...stay safe, please...Was all she could think as she flew across the mess of trees, the orchestra of chaos moving further and further away.

And she knew, even though the situation would not allow otherwise, that she was abandoning her friends...


End file.
